


A Bond a Day Keeps the Pain Away

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [42]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q gets migraines. When they come, he doesn't want to deal with anyone, let alone a 00. But 007 has his own plans for Q's pains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bond a Day Keeps the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> "Got an awful migraine and i don’t want to be alone in my misery. Would love to see Q with a migraine not wanting to be near people, least of all any of those pesky double ohs. James is surprisingly gentle and looks after him. Bonus if its a get together fic. Thanks!" ~faramirlover

Q knew he was in trouble when he started to see spots.

They weren’t large spots, or even visually distracting spots. They were just small pinpricks that dotted his vision. But Q was well aware that what followed the spots, so he knew that his day was going to be a living hell.

It was halfway through typing his weekly reports that he could feel the tension creeping up his neck, locking his muscles like they were in a vice. Even turning his head to speak to his minions was becoming more painful by the minute.

The throbbing didn’t begin, unfortunately, until 006 was trying to explain why his gun had been destroyed on assignment _again_. God, his temples felt like orchestral timpani and every word from the 00 agent’s mouth as like a mallet banging the drums all the harder.

“Please, 006, just leave the remaining pieces of your gun and return to your other duties.” He muttered, eager to get the pesky 00 agent from his office.

In all honesty, he didn’t want to deal with _anyone_ , but especially the 00 agents. When Q’s migraines made their appearances, it was best he avoided all people and find peace and quiet. And knowing 00 agents and their uncanny ability to disturb the peace without trying…

So when 007 opened the doors to his office, Q wanted nothing more than to curl up and die.

“Go away, 007…” Q bowed his head, trying in vain to block out the glaring lights of his office. He would need to curl up under his desk if he couldn’t think of something…

A hand rested on Q’s shoulder. Q looked up (despite the pain pounding in his head) to see the 00 agent watching him with concern.

“How long have you had migraines?” he asked.

Q groaned, wishing the agent would leave him be, “Since University, really.”

It was quiet for a moment. Then Q could hear the footsteps of 007 walking away from him. No doubt he was leaving Q in peace. But then he heard a sharp _click_ and the light that was burning through his eyelids was gone.

Curious, Q opened his eyes to find that his office was in near complete darkness, with only his computers giving light to the room.

007 was still in the office, and he was walking back toward him.

“No one should bother you now.” The agent’s voice was low, softer. The sound didn’t drive a corkscrew through Q’s temple, “Have you taken aspirin yet?”

“Yes…” Q couldn’t even bring himself to nod with the pain in his neck and temples.

The 00 agent nodded, “Perhaps you should lie down for a spell…”

“I don’t exactly have a bed, 007.” Q bit out, closing his eyes again.

Then he felt the agent’s hands on him, this time guiding him to stand from his chair, and away from the blue light of his computers. Q didn’t resist when the hands guided him to sit on the floor. The tile felt cool against his legs, and against his torso as 007 guided him to lie down. Q’s head rested peacefully on a pillow…before he realized that his pillow was none other than the 00 agent himself.

Before Q could speak up, 007’s hand rested gently on Q’s head, slowly running through his hair. The tender motion continued until Q felt himself relaxing somewhat. The hand moved to his neck, rubbing his locked muscles with gentle pressure. After a few minutes, Q was beginning to feel at ease.

“You don’t have to do this, 007…” Q sighed, half asleep.

“Just call me James.”

Q hummed softly as he dozed off, “James…”


End file.
